Truth Beneath the Lies
by Draycos
Summary: Name: Fujioka Haruhi. Position: Commander of the White Rose Brigade. My Objective: eliminate Souh Tamaki, prime suspect for the illegal tampering of Out-of-Body Soul Linkage. My Obstacle: Head Chief of Ouran's Secret Police, Ootori Kyouya. AU/OT3
1. Prologue

_**Rating:** T-M for violence purposes and some lemon, as they say, later on._

_**Date Chapter Published (DCP):** June 2_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or the Golden Compass. Just my idea of mashing these two together. Well, sort of together. It could get messy along the way._

_**Summary:**__ My name is Fujioka Haruhi, and I am the commander of the White Rose Brigade. My current objective is to hunt down the criminal master mind behind the disconnection of Souls from Body, the leader of the Criminal Justice Department of Ouran, Souh Tamaki. My orders were to secure a job under him, make him fall madly in love with me, weasel the information out about the whereabouts of this illegal activity, than go for the kill. What I hadn't expected was for me to not only slowly fall for this dim-witted (but big hearted and oddly wise) man, but to also fall for my obstacle: Head Chief of Ouran's Secret Police, Ootori Kyouya. This job - ...It should of been an easy one two kill kind of deal, but the deeper I got into it, the harder it was to disconnect myself from these two very passionate men, and the horrible untruths that were circling about their innocent names._

_**Pairing(s):** TamakixHaruhixKyouya (OT3); yes you read that right, a three-some pairing. Yum :) and with the twins on the side, possibly_

* * *

**Truth Beneath the Lies**

_Where truth hides beneath the lies_

Prologue: A Little Bit of Truth Goes a Long Way

* * *

_"It is true that you may fool all of the people some of the time; you can even fool some of the people all of the time; but you can't fool all of the people all of the time."_

_~Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

This world is everything but ordinary. Even though we are just a microscopic particle amongst this infinite universe, just a gram of a galaxy, a speck of a planet, we bloom with so much life that we are the universe. Being born on this planet was the greatest privilege out there. Or so I once thought.

I was taught at a very young age that working for Ouran was the greatest pleasure of life. Working for your society above all else was the ultimate achievement anyone could commit. And only after you reached this goal could you truly die a fulfilled life.

I never questioned the teachings. I was a normal child like everyone else, but like a few individuals I was also lacking a mother figure. _'I'm normal,'_ I would whisper to my self when I was alone in my bedroom. _'I'm normal,'_ I would ponder sadly as I sat in the swings, watching through deprived orbs as others played with mother and father. _'I'm normal; I just have to be normal.'_

Sometimes I would ponder this question, this false, lying reassurance as I eyed my father with childish curiosity. I mean... why did he look so different from other fathers? Why didn't he look like other females? Only females would dress like he does, yet he has none of the aspects of a woman. So, was something wrong with daddy?

I remember one day back in first grade a girl with black curly-curls and bright-bright green eyes. She had the cutest little nose and the nicest round cheeks of any girl in our grade. Yet she had such a sharp tongue that most avoided her for fear of her quick words and harsh insults. So when I was unfortunate enough to get on her wrong foot - quite literally too considering that I tripped down the stairs and scoffed her expensive black shoes - I got the privilege of being on the back end of her bad day.

_... What's a tranny Tou-chan?..._

As a six year old I would sometimes dwell on the fact that he looked, act, smelt, and felt so different from other males. Sometimes I thought my dad was defected and I would try to remember if I ever heard of a place to fix such a defect. Of course, that was all just wistful childish thinking, but that didn't stop me from looking.

The only conclusion I could draw at this time was that my dad wanted me to have both a mother and father figure. And as I watched him pray from over the dinning room table I knew then that I never needed another mother because daddy is mommy, and even though mommy's dead daddy acts out mother's wishes through his defect. So daddy wasn't broken, he's just normal, in his own unique way; just like me... _'I'm normal'._

Sadly though the truth, even here, was hidden from me. An underground organization called Rose was always the spotlight of everyone's attention, and not for a good reason either. They stroked fear in the daily lives of our people with carefully placed fingers, and probed the balance of Ouran with denting affects.

People died for Rose's cause, even the people who they were trying so hard to convert. They said that a few must be sacrificed for the greater good, but what good were they searching for? Nothing was wrong with Ouran. Our society was all for one and one for all. An equality that none other had.

I loathed Rose. They filled my teenage years with fears, death, and insecurity. I would always wonder as I walked to school if this would be my last day. Would I be caught in a bombing? Or would I be shot? I would also fret about my father as he worked at his first job. Would he be kidnapped, changed, and pop up a few months later, brain-washed and fighting for Rose's cause like that one unfortunate market? Or maybe at his night job his bar would be trashed, bodies tainting the Murks River the next morning like that dreadful day a year ago.

Of course, then I never knew that I was protected from Rose's assaults. I never knew that my father was secretly working for this underground organization. Until that one day:

_I just recently turned sixteen. Of course, there wasn't much money to spend for the joyous day of becoming of age, but dad was still able to make it memorable with streamers and cake._

_A few days later I came home, face to face with two gingered haired twins knelt around the dinner table._

_"Hi. My name's Kaoru-"_

_"-and I'm Hikaru-"_

_"-and we're the Hitachiin Twins. It's nice to finally meet you Fujioka-sama."_

_"Fujioka...sama?" I asked, pointing to my chest and in turn myself._

_Exchanging quick glances the one furthest to my right stood, taking a step toward me as a hand snaked around to his back pocket. "You are Fujioka Haruhi, are you not?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then how come you don't know that you're the new commander of the White Rose Brigade?" the other one questioned, still knelt quite comfortably by the table._

_"Rose?" I shrieked. Backing up frantically I tried to make a brake for the door, just to only end up a foot from where I was, sprawled on the floor with a gun to my throat._

"_Are you the daughter of Fujioka Ryoji, really truly the daughter?" snarled the twin a top of me. One of his hands slammed my squirming head into the ground, my face squashed into the boards as his gun dug into the side of my neck._

_"Yes."_

_"Don't lie," he sneered as he pressed it deeper, causing me to choke._

_"Wait Hikaru. What if Ranka-san never told Fujioka-sama here about him working undercover for Rose?"_

_"My father would never work for a low life group like yours," I hissed. Staring up into the twin named Kaoru's suddenly understanding face was all the clarification I needed as his eyes soften. That, and the fact that the other one (Hikaru) relented, laughing at my ignorance as he left me on the floor, confused, hurt, and betrayed by my own father._

After that faithful day my views on Ouran would change forever. If black and white truly existed then what I once thought was the evil and what I once thought was good was very, very wrong. After that hard year of adjustments there is one thing that I took away the strongest from it all: Ouran was doing the brain-washing.

* * *

_So I am now going to officially state that this is a test run. I want to see how many people would be interested in me continuing this. I got the idea from the Golden Compass. I liked the vibe of human souls on the outside. So I was thinking how could I make this a fanfiction without making it too close to the movie. So this idea came. A secret underground organization that is trying to show people that Ouran is an currupt society that is trying to make... well, you'll figure out the rest later on :) Can't give away the main plot points now can I._

_And yes, I am going to continue _Into Everything _soon. It's been more of a summer slash holiday breaks kind of project. So I will get working on that pretty soon since my last day of school is June 3. Hurray for summer vacation!_

* * *

_Review please by clicking that pretty little thought bubble that has replaced the purple bar._


	2. The Plot, The Plan

_**Rating:**_ _T-M for violence purposes and some lemon, as they say, later on._

_**DCP:**_ _July 14_

___**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor The Golden Compass. Both works have just placed plot bunnies all over the inside of my head._  


_**Summary:** Name: Fujioka Haruhi. Position: Commander of the White Rose Brigade. My Objective: eliminate Souh Tamaki, prime suspect for the illegal tampering of Out-of-Body Soul Linkage. My Obstacle: Head Chief of Ouran's Secret Police, Ootori Kyouya._

_**Pairing(s):**_ _TamakixHaruhixKyouya (OT3)_

* * *

**Truth Beneath the Lies**

Chapter One: The Plot, The Plan

* * *

_"Four steps to achievement: Plan purposefully. Prepare prayerfully. Proceed positively. Pursue persistently."_

_~William Arthur Ward_

* * *

_**Four Years Later**_

_January 6; 6:20 A.M._

Golden orbs stared back at me curiously as I stretched. "Is there something you wanted Kaoru?" Propelling myself forward I placed my right hand all the way down to the floor near my left foot.

"Not particularly, no. Why you ask Haruhi?" he questioned as he twirled the stem of the white rose in his hand, the petals lightly tickling the underside of his chin as he leaned forward on his crossed legs.

Raising my left arm up above my head I turned my neck in that general direction, successfully completing the triangle yoga pose I've come to pick up. "Just wondering why you're not doing the research I've asked of you," I grunted out as I breathed deeply through my nose.

"Awe come on Haruhi. You know I at least finish my work on time." The underlying words of 'Unlike my irresponsible older brother Hikaru' hung in the hot air of the steam room.

"I've asked why you're not doing you're work, Kaoru, not you're brother." Holding the pose for ten more seconds I slowly moved my body up, releasing the tension in my abs with a deep exhale, holding my arms out as I straighten, looking very like I was about to run around mimicking an airplane.

Pouting at my words he sighed. "You know I have a hard time focusing on my work. It's so _boring~_" he whined softly as he observed my movements. "Besides, you're so much funnier to watch, all sweaty and hot like that," he purred suggestively as he leaned forward more, wiggling his elegant red brows.

Bending the other way I did the same movements on the opposite side, warning, "If you lean forward anymore you're going to topple over."

"No I won't," he snipped defensively. "I think I would know how not to repeat that agai-ahhh!" And down he went from his perch on the rock, scrapping the underside of his chin on the earth below. Sitting up he grumbled, "Who's bright idea was it to make this room a reincarnation of a steaming cave."

"Oh stop trying to put blame on others for you're own faults." Straightening back up again I lowered my arms with a slow exhale. "Can you please hand me my towel." Holding my hand out Kaoru pushed himself up, grabbing and handing over the towel that once occupied a corner near the stone that bested him... again.

"Haruhi," came the deep elegant purr. Turning I watched as the jaguar, muscular with relatively short, massive limbs and a deep-chested body came prancing in. "Otou-san wishes to see you." The jaguar, in all his black, orange, and yellowish beauty happened to be my Soul.

"Ahhh, thank you, Jaegar." And oh how a name bestowed him. He was a natural hunter he was. It helps me out greatly on jobs. The White Rose Brigade specialized in taking down the top enemies of Rose, and me, the leader of the WRB, needs all the protection I can get in on-the-job situations. And what better protection then my very own Soul?

"Come on Kaoru," I stated as I moved forward, Jaegar's powerful body right at my heels. Of course you would ask what was a Soul exactly. Well, it's just like your soul, just on the outside of the body. It was very tangible and very touchable, but also very much in danger of everyday living. You pretty much had two bodies to worry about. Two halves of the same whole, or like the twins who had (apparently) four.

Walking down the hallway I looked about contently. These walls, in all their underground glory, were my home now. Had been for the pasted four years. I felt so safe here - in the ground with the cut rock covered with metal walls and ceilings and floors - then I ever did out there. Here was a true being of family, of belonging, that Ouran never had. It was all just lies for people to hold onto blindly because it was the only faith they had. A false faith that Rose was trying so hard to undo.

As my shoes echoed through the silent hallways I pondered on what I would have become if I never met Rose. I wanted to be a lawyer, just like my mother. Of course now I knew that my mother was an undercover one for Rose, always trying to lesson their punishments for crimes that were nothing compared to Ouran's government. But now - even if I could have still followed in her footsteps - I couldn't become one because I had my own branch to look out for, and they meant everything to me. I just couldn't bring myself to abandon them half way through. What type of leader would I be then?

Rounding a corner I saw a medium sized animal. It was standing up, swinging it's roundish head and pointed muzzle back and forth in distress, equally pointy ears drawn back submissively. Noticing us it straighten out it's pale gray, black stripped body, stretching it's neck up high to reveal a black patch of fur on it's throat. Wagging it's long, bushy, black furred tail it bounded over to us on light playful paws.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" It chimed, jumping up to rest it's forepaws on the gingered haired males chest. "Ochi thought Ochi was going to have to look for you Kaoru!" Laughing he pet the coarse hair of the Stripped Hyena; Ochi was his Soul.

"Ochi, please stop referring to yourself in third person," Kaoru said patiently. Jumping back Ochi circled his master's legs, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Of course, of course. I am sorry. Ochi sorry." Sighing in exasperation our ears were met by Ochi's coarse laugh as he settled himself back near the door.

"For such a fierce fighter, your Soul has very little confidence in its self outside of its element," Jaegar purred.

"I know. It has to do with Hikaru's Soul. He was quite cruel to him in our younger days."

Chuckling I moved forward, resting my palm on the cool doorknob. "Kaoru, Jaeger, please wait out here for me." Waiting to hear the quick replies of 'Of course Haruhi' and 'Certainly Haruhi' I turned the knob, stepping into the small rectangular room that held my father, the Head Second-in-Command of all of Rose.

I guess you could say I am a celebrity.

* * *

_January 6; 10:45 A.M._

"Kyouya."

The room was dark, the blinds twisted tightly shut as it suffocated the early sunlight out from the room, creating a feel of utter disperse and ungodly power. It was the mere fact that an Ootori could even shut out nature with a simple wave of a hand and the careless (but calculative) throwing of cash around that made them feel so God like; they truly were one of the few demigods of earth.

"Please sit."

Gesturing to the equally dark chair the young man stepped forward, sinking into the plush material as he sat. Sinking, sunk; anyone who came into reach of the Ootoris (weather intentionally or not) was either utterly destroyed or helplessly captured. If you interest them (with furthering business prospects, connections, cetera) you were captured, forced 'gently' under their control. If you were an enemy... well, the Ootoris had no enemies to speak of (outside of the one's that 'pursued business prospects out of country' and slowly disappeared from the Japanese market).

"Do you know why I have called you here today?"

Even an Ootori them self held an essence of darkness. Tall figures, sharp yet elegant shaped features, lean but muscular forms, with matching dark hair and storming eyes. They were sin, beings that attracted others with mysterious auras, tempting them to take a look inside only to be caught by the devil. Ootori-san, his father, was the devil himself, with his gracefully aged features and glinting glasses. He sat with command and dictated nothing less then the sole purpose of winning.

"Hai Otou-sama. I am aware of what this meeting is about."

He himself, Ootori Kyouya, was nothing less then the devil reincarnated. He wasn't exactly the splitting image of a younger Ootori-san, not with his softer features of his mother, but Kyouya was no stick in the mud. A lot of people saw the raw power he possessed, just like his father in his juvenile years. With his own smart glasses and perfected features the youngest heir of the Ootori Zaibatsu was a force to be reckoned with.

"Well than?"

Folding his hands neatly in his lap Kyouya leaned back into the chair, crossing one leg over the knee of the other, the perfect picture of a man at ease and in control of his settings. "Well, we have figured out that the Rose Brigade that has been in charge of taking down the top 'criminals', as they call them, is the White Rose Brigade."

"And what have you done to control their pursuits?"

"We have captured a ranking officer of theirs. We believe he is one of the second-in-commands. My men at the moment are still interrogating him. He's being quite... difficult in giving out information, but in due time he will crack, and hopefully then we can make him spill the whereabouts of Rose."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well then, the only other two options he has is death, or being traded for information. I have a feeling that Rose in feeling quite a lost at losing one of their second-in-commands, specially the White Rose Brigade."

Resting his elbows on the oak desk Ootori-san hid a small smirk behind folded fingers. Ahhh, has his son grown. Now if only he would show him what he will truly do to take over the family business. Then, and only then, would he gladly pass the reins over to his youngest son. If not, the only occupation he would have is what he is doing now: the Head Chief of the Ootori Secret Police Force of Ouran's Criminal Justice Department. The lead police section in hunting down and capturing the members of Rose.

"Are you assuming that they will give you information so easily? For all you know, this man could just be another 'death for the whole picture' cause."

"He has a twin." Staring at his son blankly the other shifted, staring his own hard gray eyes into the lifeless ones of his father. "They will tell me who the leader of the White Rose Brigade is if they want the boy alive. And they will want the boy alive, you can trust me on that. Otherwise we would have killed him with the rest of their mangy rag-tag crew at the river valley three days ago."

"I hope you won't disappointment me Kyouya. I expect a report on your progress by the end of next month. You are dismissed."

* * *

_January 10; 9:39 A.M._

Looking at my reflection I smiled. "Good job Kaoru."

Tucking the scissors away in the drawer the younger twin nodded. "Of course. Can you expect anything less from an Hitachiin."

Standing up I was careful to avoid the pieces of hair now laying lifeless on the floor. I had to do it, regardless of what father said. I needed the shorter hair. It wasn't much of a disguise, but it did make a suitable difference in looks from those longer mid-back locks I had.

"Ahhhh, I'm so happy I could cut your hair. That old style was so raggedy. Did nothing for your looks. If only Hikaru was here to see the new and improve Haruhi." Turning around I watched as Kaoru bowed his head, lips trembling slightly. Reaching out I placed a comforting hand on his forearm.

"I'll get him back Kaoru."

"I know you will..." he whispered, resting long fingers over my own, giving a squeeze of acknowledgement.

"And I swear to you, if I don't get him back in the same condition we sent him out in, I'll personally bring back the man reasonable for his pain so you can have your way with him." Nodding his head in understanding I gave one last squeeze of his arm before pulling away, marching out of the room with determination in my step.

"Haruhi." Hearing the soft padded foot steps jog after me Jaegar fell into step at my heels. "Remember what Otou-san said."

And yes, I did remember what my Tou-chan had said to me four days ago:

_Stepping into the room I slid the door closed, keeping my hands clasped behind my back as I stepped away from the metal door. "Tou-chan, you wanted to see me?"_

_"Yes Haruhi. Please, sit." I knew then and there that something was wrong. There was no overreaction of 'Oh my darling daughter, how nice of you to visit your long forgotten Tou-chan! I was starting to think you were going to let me rot in eternal solitude!' or any other over exaggeration of that sort to start off a conversation. This was serious._

_Stepping forward I sat down into the modest black chair. Like everything else in this room, my Tou-chan kept everything simple and tidy, with two black chairs in front of his desk, two bookcases jointing together in the left corner, and similarly two filing cabinets to the right, his big oak wood desk taking up center stage in this silver room with a high white ceiling. The only decorations were scenery paintings on both walls to his left and right, the computer on his desk, and the two pictures nestled together next to the monitor: one of me, and one of mom._

_"What happened? Is it one of our groups we sent out a few days ago?" I scooted back into the chair, sitting ram-rod straight as I folded my hands in my lap._

_"As perceptive as ever Haruhi."_

_Tightening my folded fingers I took a deep breath before replying, "Which group?"_

_"WRB's Alpha One group."_

_Swallowing hard, eyes widening in disbelief, I shook my head in denial. "There's no way. Not Hikaru's group. It's the best."_

_"And so is the Secret Police Force."_

_"They were never able to capture us before! Why are they able to now?" I couldn't believe it. Hikaru was gone. He was captured, left to rot in the enemy's cruel torturous hands. The Ouran's Criminal Justice Department was not known for their tea parties after all. And what about Kaoru? He'll be completely devastated to know that his brother may not come back._

_"That is true. But then again, they never had an Ootori out in the field with them."_

_"An Ootori... as in, a member from the Ootori Zaibatsu?" The Ootori group specialized mainly in the medical field, having a firm influence over the health regulations. Being a family of old money, they also have a strong hold over the politics of Ouran. On the side they dab in the arm forces, mainly police and undercover work. "What does that have to do with anything?" Even though they owned the Secret Police Force of Ouran's Criminal Justice Department, they were never known to willing participate in the orderings of it. They left that up to the Head Chief, the leader of the Secret Police Force and the main overseer and protector of the Minister of the Criminal Justice Department._

_"The very one. From what the Purple Rose Brigade had under covered through extensive research is that their youngest son, twenty-one year old Ootori Kyouya, is and had always been for the pasted seven years the Head Chief." That would mean he was in charge of the Secret Police Force when he was in middle school! Unbelievable! Is this guy some sort of prodigy? "He had never bothered to participate in the group, but he has been overseeing the protection of the new minister since high school."_

_"Souh Tamaki..." I muttered breathlessly._

_"Yes, and it seems that Souh-san saw it fit for the Head Chief to finally participate in the hunt." I felt a little dizzy at the thought that these men were barely even a year older than me and they were already so powerful. Being born into the rich sure did have it's peaks. 'Rich bastards.'_

_"But... what does capturing Hikaru have to do with any of this? We were never going to strike the Criminal Justice Department head on. That would be mutiny!"_

_"Correct," came a low chirp. Up flew the gray bird, spreading its brownish freckled wings to steady for a smooth landing. Little black dots spread in rows around its otherwise light feathered body as it dipped its head to the side, big black eyes staring coldly at the girl before it. "But Hikaru has information they need to find us. The boy may be strong, but even the strongest crack."_

_"Hikaru would never sell us out Basil! You know that," I sneered back._

_"Oh no no... I wasn't talking about Hikaru selling us out." Giving a little click of his beak in disappointment at my naïveté the falcon hopped forward, gripping the edge of the desk with his sharp talons. "But why decide who will sell who out in the end? No need to point out future betrayers. We have more pressing matters at hand. Ranka, why not tell your dear daughter of the more pressing matters, hm?" Jumping Basil flapped his powerful wings, landing a top of the monitor to make room as Tou-chan slide an manila folder over my way._

_"We need you to infiltrate the Criminal Justice Department and" - reaching forward I slide the folder off the table - "become friends with Souh Tamaki. Do whatever it" - I opened the folder to stare down at my new apartment and job description - "takes to get close to him. We need you to find out if he is the one responsible with" - I guess I'm an secretary now - "the illegal Out-of-Body Soul tampering that we have uncovered a while back. If he is" - even though I should care what Tou-chan is telling me; it doesn't matter - "take him down at any cost. This might start a war with" - I will be so close to Hikaru, I can get him back! - "Ouran, but it's a risk we must take. Do you understand?"_

_"Of course." Nodding my head at my own agreement to getting Hikaru out first I stood up, manila folder tucked securely under my arm. "You can count on me Tou-chan, Basil." Turning I quickly left the room, ignoring my father's protest about my abrupt leave._

_"Oi, why do I have a feeling that girl didn't listen to a word I was saying?"_

_"Don't look at me! She's your daughter," the bird scowled, hopping down from its perch to roam the table. "Ah, but don't you think you should have told her more about the dangers of the job? I mean, that Ootori won't let her get by so easily, and you didn't even tell her why we think that Ouran is trying to get Souls inside bodies for."_

_"She's a smart girl. She'll be fine."_

_"I'm not convinced," the bird deadpanned._

_"Oi! No one asked you!"_

"Don't worry Jaegar, we'll be fine as long as we make it to this interview on time," I said, hurrying along the corridors. I mean, how else were we going to find Hikaru if we couldn't even get into the main stream of things?

* * *

**Pronunciation/Meanings -**

_Jaegar: Yay-Ger (means Hunter) - a jaguar_

_Ochi: Oh-Chee (means Laughter) - a stripped hyena_

_Talib: Tah-Lib (means Seeker) - a stripped hyena (I don't think I used him, but he's Hikaru's Soul :D I was supposed to add a part with Talib and Hikaru, but I'm saving it for next time)_

_Basil: Baz-el (means Brave) - a Altai falcon_

_Tou-chan: informal way to address your father; used only on your own dad (I wanted to use papa, but... I can't see Haruhi saying that)_

_Otou-san: formal way of addressing/talking about a father (Ranka isn't Jaegar's dad... sooo... this made the most sense for the Soul)_

_Otou-sama: formal way of addressing/talking about a father; -sama honorific makes it even more formal (I picture Kyouya saying this to his father)_

_I had a hard time writing this chapter. I'm not very proud of the beginning cut, but whatever. Also, I don't know if you guys got it, but the Ootori's usually assign one of their most loyal and proven guards to lead the Ootori Secret Police Force. This time around Ootori-san (Kyou's dad) assigned Kyouya to lead the police force because of his brilliant mind. The majority of the time, like Haruhi has stated, the Ootori's have nothing to do with the usual leading and what-nots of their police force. They just usually let it do whatever the Criminal Justice Department wants it to do and call on their police force when an Ootori needs it. Hint why Haruhi is shocked and her dad is suspious and worried about the happenings in the Criminal Justice Department of Ouran._

_Oh yeah, I was thinking of making Kyouya's Soul a wolf, but I have no idea what Tamaki's should be. I was thinking the dog he is always compared to, but I don't know... ^^' It would kinda be a weird match if its a jaguar, a wolf, than a dog. Vicious and Sure, Vicious and Cunning... Cute and Loyal? Any better ideas for Tamaki's soul?_

* * *

_Review please by clicking that pretty little thought bubble that has replaced the purple bar. I hope I get two more reviews :D that's my goal, so make it come true please!_


	3. False Information

_**Rating:** T-M for violence purposes and some lemon, as they say, later on._

_**DCP:** June 9_

_**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Ouran or the Golden Compass. If I owned Ouran I would of continued it and gave Kyouya a lovely girl to be with. If I owned the Golden Compass I would of made sure that a second movie would of came out by now._

_**Summary:** Name: Fujioka Haruhi. Position: Commander of the White Rose Brigade. My Objective: eliminate Souh Tamaki, prime suspect for the illegal tampering of Out-of-Body Soul Linkage. My Obstacle: Head Chief of Ouran's Secret Police, Ootori Kyouya._

_**Pairing(s):**TamakixHaruhixKyouya (OT3)_

_**A/N:**_ _Most of this chapter takes place on the 17th (you'll know what I mean when you read), but I just wanted to let you know to pay attention to the times. That will actually tell you when what happens since it jumps around at one part. Ok, you can read now :D_

_**p.s.:** if anyone got an alert for a new chapter I'm sorry. i accidentally deleted this one when i was trying to edit out some of my mistakes in my other chapters. go figure. gomen_

* * *

**Truth Beneath the Lies**

Chapter Two: False Information?

* * *

_"A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on."_

_~Winston Churchill_

* * *

_"Hikaru, this way," came the gruff growl accompanied by a sharp tug on a pant leg as the hyena tried to pull his injured master to his feet. "Come on! They'll catch us for sure if we stay here."_

_ "What's the point?" the red head breathed, curling up in between the two silver trash-cans. "He'll get us. Just like the rest of the team." He knew. How did he know? How did that blasted Ootori know that they were planning on blowing up the main factory for water distribution and restoration? That bastard! He must have been following them for the past few days. But how? How could the Secret Police Force have gotten so good? How could one man change the tides of their winning score?_

_ "Hikaru..." Plopping between the red head's spread legs the animal rested up against the other's chest, nuzzling underneath his chin with it's coarse hair. "Don't give up. What about Kaoru? And Haruhi?"_

_ That was right. He still had people to go home to. With new found strength Hikaru tried to push forward, but as he shifted a searing pain shot up his leg. "Shit. I think it's broken." Looking down he reexamined the bite wound. It was unmistakably a wolf bite. Wide-set, deep, with decently sized teeth. Definitely a wolf bite._

_ He remembered how the Soul wolf had lunged toward his neck only a few hours ago, only to be deflected by Talib, his own Soul taken harshly to the ground as the bigger animal attacked relentlessly on his struggling hyena's back. It wasn't a clean bite, it was a little off to the side, between the shoulder blades, hooked on to meat and bone and fur as it tried to drag the hyena down the slope and toward the raging river._

_ He remembered kicking the wolf down the muddy slope and urging forward his bleeding Soul, his own back between the shoulder blades on fire from the connection of his Soul's injury; a Ghost Injury. And as they both tried to scamper up the hill toward the darkened street his leg was enclosed between two sets of teeth, bottom and top clamping down to the bone in a bruising snarl._

_ He remembered screaming, Talib coming to a sliding halt a few feet away, trying to scamper back to help. Than a whistle, loud and clear in the deafening quiet air - all his men dead, dyeing at the unmerciful hands of the four deployed Secret Police - reached his ears, and the pain let up, disappeared as the unmistakable sound of retreating paws met his ears. Soon Talib had dragged him to his feet, and he desperately limped away into the shadowed city to hide in the alleyways, hoping to go unnoticed until morning where he could blend into the typical rush of early shoppers._

_Being to distracted by his wandering thoughts he didn't notice the ominous shadow that loomed over his figure. "Oh really now? Why not let me take a look." And before Hikaru knew it his Soul was kicked to the side with a harsh pound and a surprised whimper, his own hair being fisted as he was dragged from out of his hiding place. "You know, if you had just stayed quiet, I would not have even bother to look down this otherwise empty alleyway. It's a wonder how Rose even survived this long with Second-in-Commands like you."_

_Having his head jerked back golden orbs met cold gray ones, a sneer decorating the otherwise flawless face of his capturer. "Who are you?"_

_"Ootori, Kyouya. Pleasure to meet you, Hitachiin, Hikaru."_

* * *

_January 17; 12:20 P.M._

Ducking behind the aisle again I quickly yanked the other's sleeve, successfully dragging the idiot behind me and away from gun shot. "Ne, Haruhi-kun, are they trying to shot at us?" Souh asked the moment I cocked his handgun again, ready to shot from behind our temporary hide out one more time. Bumbling with my weapon I almost dropped it to the floor in a face-palming worthy moment. How idiotic could this man get. I mean, he's the Minister of the Criminal Justice Department for crying out loud.

"No Souh-san, they're just saying a friendly hello in the typical yakuza way," I muttered sarcastically, getting ready to try to shot at our enemies once more.

"Oh really? Well than." Standing up the idiot walked forward, trying to get around the aisle.

"What the hell are you doing," I screeched as I yanked at his sleeve again, pulling him back down as a bullet whizzed passed, making a swishing and ping noise as it reflected off one of the back glass doors, cracking it to pieces. Landing hard he almost knocked the aisle over with his backward momentum. Damn, this just had to happen at a corner convenience store now didn't it. This stupid wooden shelf was hardly ample protection.

Refocusing on the blonde beside me I yelled, "Are you insane!" I was seriously questioning this man's sanity. Was this really the guy who I had to take down? He was hardly a worry to Rose, and ultimately Ouran, unlike Ootori, that scheming bastard.

"But you just said-"

"I was being sarcastic!" I cut off, causing the blonde to shrink back in fear.

"Haruhi-kun..." he muttered meekly.

"What!" I snapped as I tried to turn once more, ready to fire around our lame safeguard and hopefully continue to hold off the three gang members as we waited for the police to show up. Unfortunately, our pointless arguing caused enough distraction for one of the three who were firing at us to finally sneak around our protection. Staring up the barrel I gulped. _'Oh Kami-sama, why did this have to happen. Damn you Ootori!'_

* * *

_January 13; 8:15 A.M._

A good first impression was made on the day of your interview. The true first impression was made the first day on the job. It was good to look nice for your employers, but when you worked in an office you had to blend in with the surrounding people in looks and personality to not cause suspicion on your true goals.

"Because this totally makes me blend in," I muttered bluntly as I stared at my reflection, loosening the tie around my neck, contemplating wether or not to keep it. With the blue button shirt and black underneath tucked into smart dress pants, a black leather belt complimenting the shiny dress shoes down below, I looked quite... manly, for a lack of better words. Well at least I looked like the 'experienced employee' I claimed to be at my interview.

"Baka Tou-chan. You just had to ruin all of my office attire," I hissed as I ripped the tie off, practically hearing Hikaru's crackle of 'Experienced employee indeed'.

"Haruhi, it's time to go." Looking through the floor length mirror I saw my Soul's reflection, his powerful body lounging near the doorway. Nodding my head I quickly grabbed my laptop bag, stuffing the manila folder that rested on the bed into one of the side pockets as I rushed out my bedroom door, praying that I hadn't missed my train yet.

* * *

The Criminal Justice Department is positioned, and has been positioned for over the last one hundred years, at the heart of our city: the center of the bustling and booming Downtown. Of course it wasn't necessarily constructed there, just that as Ouran grew and developed as a city everything moved around and branched outwards from it. Which was why most of the air lines, train stations, bus routes, major businesses, market places, 'cetera started and ended in Downtown. Most of these services felt safer when the police were an easy beck and call away.

It wasn't always like that though. The Capital held the heart of our city one hundred and sixty years prior. It wasn't until about one hundred and eighteen years ago that the Capital decided the justice department should be an institute of it's own, connected tightly with the government. The justice department took the old capital building and the Capital moved up north, becoming the "Crown" of our "Kingdom".

Stepping off the train I quickly sidestepped and maneuvered through the early morning crowds, dodging irritate businessmen and impatient 'early-bird-gets-the-worm' market shoppers that were shoving off the train and toward the exits. Getting out of the station I was suddenly greeted with booming voices trying to outsell competition, the fresh smell of newly picked fruits and vegetables, and the shoving of early morning traffic.

"Haruhi, this way." Feeling Jaegar nudge me in the opposite direction I was being pulled in I quickly slipped through the opening between two stands, heading toward the looming bronze gates ahead. My Tou-chan used to tell me stories of how small Downtown used to be. How it didn't get it's economical growth until about thirty years ago. New technology was suddenly able to develop when we made trading pacts with Benibara, a bigger city far up north near the Lobelia River, who had more natural resources at their disposal.

But with our sudden economical incline came a slight rise in crime. Even though Ouran was one of the most safest cities – since our police were known for quick action and strict punishment – we still had murder and theft roaming between the alleys. Most of the criminals who committed these crimes came crawling, barebacked and poverty induced, from our two deserts enclosing the city: the Casanova Desert to the west and the Belzeneff Desert to the east. Both were ruled by gangs and yakuza, people outcasted long ago from us who strived to make a living in the harsh desert climate. The main rulers were the Kasanoda and the Nekozawa, very old yakuza who are rumored to have been around longer than Ouran. Oddly enough, they weren't the ones who committed unspeakables in our streets, though they were blamed for it.

"ID, sir." Blinking I started slightly, cursing my unawareness. Looking up I noticed a man dressed in the typical SWAT uniform, his gun hanging loosely from his shoulder by a strap, the helmet on his head glaring back at me with a bright shine. Digging out my ID I watched him hand it to another man inside the gate, who went into a little booth, almost like the ones you saw at amusement parks that asked to see your ID before letting you into the parking lot. Hearing a beep I watched with mild fascination as the gates swung open, a brick path way leading me toward the gleaming building up ahead.

"Have a nice day." Nodding my head I trotted in, hearing the gates swoosh close with a low click as I pocketed my ID.

"Did you notice that he said sir?" Jaegar asked as he pawed on by, his tail flicking lazily as he sniffed in the new scents that the surrounding grass and trees provided him.

"It was probably just a mishaps. I do look like a boy today," I sighed, silently cursing my lack of 'upper body appeal' that the twins would relentlessly tease me for.

"It might prove to be useful in the future," he purred cryptically, a grin marring his furry face. Shaking my head I suddenly stopped, staring in awe at the huge structure before me. The Criminal Justice Department got a make-over about a decade ago, which was why everything but the new building still held a bit of the old victorian architecture that the rest of Downtown was known for.

"Sugoi," I muttered as the multiple shining glass windows winked down at me. The main branch of the justice department was a tall, distinctive conical shape building, made of all glass and the new steel frame work that more and more buildings were incorporating into construction instead of brick. The shape was a new revolution, helping to reduce wind turbulence, while new sophisticated environmental systems halved the amount of energy the building consumed. All in all it was the pride of Ouran's Architect.

"Done gawking?" Jaegar hummed, the deep throating sound making me know he was laughing at my unintentional praise.

"I might not like who owns this building, but that doesn't mean I won't respect what my people have done. It deserves praise regardless of the hideous beings who reside inside," I scowled, quickly schooling my features. Entering through the front doors I was greeted with the reception desk, currently occupied by two women. Behind them was an intricate abstract art piece, which looked very out of place with the gray and black and white colorings of the rest of the interior.

Walking toward the left receptionist I put on my best smile, almost hearing Hikaru's jealous sneer of 'natural host'. It took him years to perfect his smile of adoration while it took me three hours to get mine remotely close to sincerity. "Could you possibly tell me what floor I'm on? I'm new here so..."

Looking up she blushed slightly. "Sure. May I see your ID." Giving it to her, noting absentmindedly how her blush deepened as our fingers brushed lightly, I could barely contain my glee. This was the first time any attempt at getting into the Headquarters of the Criminal Justice Department had worked. Usually our men were captured, never to be heard from again. Kaoru's theory was that since most of my background information wasn't made up - specially my work experience, place of birth, and current residents was all true - it was unlikely they would find any loopholes to investigate and give my position away.

I could finally allow myself some hope that this battle would end soon, with Rose as the victor.

"You're stationed on the twentieth floor, Fujioka-kun. Have a nice day."

* * *

_January 17; 10:50 A.M._

As the dim lighting flickered and blinked the two men stood undisturbed by the poor settings around them. The taller and bulkier one was dressed in a SWAT uniform, his shoulder gun slung casually over his left shoulder, the word OOTORI standing out brilliantly at the back of his gun vest. The other was a tall slim man, his straight posture demanding presence and respect. He watched with disinterest as the water dripped from a crack in the ceiling down over the last occupant in the room.

This person was a red head, a rare delicacy in their city. As his hair gleamed faintly in the weak lighting he shifted slightly, breathes coming out softly as he dozed. Arms were chained above his head into the brick wall, legs free to shift about his sitting form as he slept on restlessly.

"Has he said anything yet," the svelte man voiced monotonously.

"No sir," the guard answered, fingering his should gun nervously when the other turned cold eyes on him.

"May I?" he asked, tilting his head toward the prisoner. Moving forward regardless of the guard's hesitant shifting he kneeled before the slouched man. "Have you been feeding him?" he inquired as he pushed under the red head's chin, forcing his sleep-heavy head up. Dark shadows stained below long lashes, bones becoming more prominent around pale cheeks.

"Only as much as you have instructed."

"Then why is he so thin?" The question came out innocently enough, and with the others monotonous voice you could never be to sure of his true intentions. But having worked with the other man for a couple of years now the guard has learned to pick up on one undertone; disappointment was a bad sign and could possibly lead to 'relocation'.

Gulping he stuttered, "W-Well we have been t-trying, but he r-refuses to eat the m-majority of the time."

"Than be more persuasive," the other commanded, poking around the red head's ribs, fingers slipping lightly between the bones. "Tell him that he has friends waiting for him, and if he ever wishes to see them again than he better not cause his own untimely death." Standing he moved away, heading back toward the metal door that loomed behind the stationed guard.

"How can you be sure he will listen?" Quickly noticing his mistake the guard bowed at the waist, vertical to the floor. "Not that I don't believe your wisdom Ootori-sama. I just want to make sure this method will work as efficiently for me as you claim. After all, I'm not as 'persuasive' as you are."

Continuing passed the bowed guard he stopped at the door, fingers resting on the cool handle. "Loyalty is a strong emotion," he muttered as he titled his head up, glasses reflecting the light. "It will work." And than he was gone, leaving the guard to wonder idly as the door closed with a heavy creek if his employer was loyal to anyone who wasn't an Ootori.

* * *

_January 17; 11:20 A.M._

"Haruhi-kun!"

"Oh Haruhi-kun wait!"

"Please Haruhi-kun, we just want to ask a question."

Quickly dodging through the mail room I jogged the long way back around toward the elevator. If I knew that my father's plan was to make me look like a male all along I would of violently protested.

"Ha-ru-hi-kun~"

Of course it wasn't the fact that I was mistaken as a male that bugged me.

"Haruhi~!"

It was all the fangirls I seemed to have picked up along the way. A cover was a cover, but even he couldn't have expected my to become this popular with the ladies. It was all very disconcerting. A week into my new job and I was already wishing to quit. What happened to professionalize anyways? Cringing as the girls squealed after me I noticed the elevator closing ahead. "Ah, wait!" I called uselessly as I turned my jogging into a full out sprint, leaving the cooing girls behind in a frenzy. Jumping I barely made it through the closing steel doors as the elevator shut with a soft ding. Breathing heavy I leaned back against the metal wall, closing my eyes as I tried to regain my bearings.

"What floor?" came a cool voice from my side.

Opening honey orbs I was about to voice the twentieth when my breath caught. Standing before me in all his dark glory and smooth marble features was Ootori Kyouya, the Head Chief of Ouran's Secret Police Force. _'Shit,' _my mind cursed as I felt Jaegar shift uneasily at my heels. "Twentieth," I muttered, practically man-handling my eyes from his slim frame, which had all the right distinct curves and strong attributes any women would look for in a man.

It was too early for our first confrontation. I needed more time to blend in and prove myself worthy of Head Secretary. The position that I originally applied for but didn't get. The position that is still open for applications. The position that works directly under the Head Chief, which in turn will place me the closest I could ever become to Souh Tamaki, Minister of the Criminal Justice Department.

"Fujioka, Haruhi I presume," he inquired softly, pushing elegant silver frames up a narrow nose, the glass flashing in the light.

"Hai, Ootori-sama," I answered back respectfully, leaving a bitter taste on my tongue.

"Did you know you're quite the celebrity around here?"

How exactly was I supposed to answer that? False modesty would get me nowhere with this man. In fact it'd make me seem flakey, a person who thrives on compliments and praise to get work done. That would say nothing about my natural diligence. I'd just seem like a flirt. But denying it would get me trapped. _'How about obliviousness?' _I thought. "No Ootori-sama, I wasn't aware." Mistake number one; giving him something to go off of that didn't protect my angles – in other words, lying badly.

"Oh?" Feeling his eyes on me I gulped, almost melting under the burning accusation they shot into the side of my skull. "You're telling me that you're completely oblivious to the fact that half the female population in this building are following you around like some sort of bandwagon?"

'_Wrong move. Maybe false modesty would of worked better.' _Clenching the fists in my pockets I answered, "Well I've recently become aware-" Mistake number two; admitting that I told a very bad lie.

"So you just lied to me?" Blinking I turned; mistake number three. His eyes were so surreal. They seemed to swirl, almost like someone grabbed a shadow and melted it down into goo, placing it around his black pupils. I was trapped, a mouse glared into a corner under the predatory gaze of a hawk. I couldn't turn away. He wouldn't let me even if I tried.

"I've noticed how disruptive they were earlier today Ootori-sama. I didn't exactly lie since I've recently become aware of how progressively harder it is to get around to complete work without being bombarded by women who aren't assigned to my floor," I answered carefully, avoiding his gaze at all costs after I ripped mine away. "I didn't even know they were giving me celebrity status, as your earlier questioned posed. Sorry for the confusion in my previous answer of no." I've just officially covered my ass.

"Even so, it's just as much your duty to set them back in place as it is their superiors and ultimately themselves. So you must of been aware, even on an subconscious level. Unless you selfishly wanted their attention. I can understand of course. Being an lowly secretary can be quite... trying." Was that a pass at my lack of appeal? Damn that bastard. I'll have you know that I'm quite attractive as a male you conceited low - wait! Why is he smirking? Damn it. I'd just proved his point right by not denying quick enough! Why was he so insistent on cornering me? Does he enjoy word plays? Or am I on the back end of a bad day?

"I'll start on that right away Ootori-sama. Sorry for my lack of action," I breathed, barely containing my rising anger at the fact that he could read me like an open book, even if he was manipulating all the signals in his favor. "But if you don't mind me being so bold," I posed in a sudden inspiration, "I wouldn't have expected such unprofessionalism in your workforce" - cue glasses glare here; oh did I hit a nerve? - "In fact," I declared in a sudden rush of bravery, "their carelessness is my fortune."

A pause. "How so?"

Hook, line, and sinker. I've caught his attention. Maybe now I can salvage some of my bruised pride while proving my worth. "It makes it easier for me to move up rank." Hearing a low chuckle I turned, seeing Ootori gazing at the floor indicator with amusement. Fifteen and rising.

"Quite ambitious aren't you? Such character isn't fit for the lowly position you hold. No, it's more like... commander attributes." My breath caught. Shit; not the way I wanted this conversation to steer towards. Did he know? No, he couldn't have figured it out. Jaegar shifted besides me, his tail brushing against my calf in gentle reassurance. 'Calm down' it gestured. 'He's just fishing for information that he doesn't know exists' another flick conveyed. _ 'Of course,'_ I told my calming heart. _'He probably does this to others. To bad I'm not that weak minded to fall into his manipulation.'_

"I'm flattered Ootori-sama." Cue low bow here. "But I'm not worthy of such praise." Rise, hands resting casually in pant pockets.

"Don't be so sure," he answered mysteriously, making me wonder if he's done some research already on my conduct. "You should accept recognition when it's given to you. You'll never know when you'll experience it again." What was he implying here?

"Of course. I'm sorry for offending you." Another low bow. Hearing a ding as I straighten out again I breathed a silent sigh of relief. That was probably the most stressful, uncomfortable elevator ride I've ever had the displeasure of participating in. Stepping out I bowed one last time. "Have a nice day Ootori-sama."

And as the door slide shut I saw an ominous flash of glass followed by, "I'll be seeing you around, Fujioka-_kun_." Oh why did I get the feeling that my life was taking a turn for the worst?

* * *

_January 17; 11:45 A.M._

And seeing me around he did. Not even twenty minutes into work another employee came into my office, giving me a post-it note. Looking down at the small elegant script, the side ways swipe of the letters indicating aristocracy, I read:

_Your work ethnic has impressed me. Prove to me how far you're willing to go Fujioka-kun. The Minister has a particular taste for commoner's coffee. As I'm to busy to complete the task of retrieving it myself – my lack of a Head Secretary has built up some unneeded work – I'm asking you to go purchase some at the corner store for me. Bring it to the thirtieth floor when you've accomplished this task._

_~ Head Chief; Ootori, Kyouya_

"That bastard," I sneered, banging my hand hard against the desk as I slammed the note down in anger. Who the hell does he think he is? Not only was he undermining my work ethnic by giving me such a child's job – a job fit for someone down in the mail room to complete - he was completely unabashed in stating how inadequate my work experience was to be Head Secretary.

Stilling I took a deep breath. _'Now calm down Haruhi. If he wants to deal low blows than let him. Just keep holding your head high and show that bastard who's boss.'_ Giving a firm affirmative shake of my head I quickly packed my belongings, writing a 'gone to lunch' note on a sticky, leaving it attached to my desk as I left.

"Haurhi," Jaegar purred as we stepped into the elevator.

"What is it?"

"Are you really going to do this?"

"I have no choice now do I?" I sneered in frustration as the elevator doors dinged opened. Quickly switching my expression to a more pleasant one I walked through the receptionist area, nodding to one of the two ladies as I headed out the front glass doors. "I need to impress that bastard, and if I have to be some... some dog forced to do mundane tasks than so be it," I huffed as we walked through the front bronze gates guarding the Criminal Justice Department's Headquarters.

"All for Rose, hm?" Jaegar hummed lowly. Walking leisurely down the sidewalk I sighed heavily. I knew my Soul didn't always approve of what I did. It wasn't that he didn't accept Rose and it's mission, just that some of the more degrading jobs I was forced to do unsettled him. I guess even my own Soul knew how unnerved I was at heart. How far I would go now to complete tasks I would of once been doubtful of. Unsettled by the little pride I had in myself.

Shaking my head I hummed a quiet "yeah" as we stopped in front of the corner convenience store. "But it's all for a good cause, and even you know that." Steeling myself as I pushed all my self doubts aside I stepped into the store.

"Welcome," the store clerk chirped brightly at me as I entered.

"Hello," I said back, pausing. "What aisle is the coffee on?"

"Third from the back."

"Arigatou." Making my way to the back of the store I turned slowly into the coffee aisle, sighing in exasperation at all the brands of coffee there was. _ 'I mean really. What's the difference between the flavors anyways? They all accomplish the same goal.' _Freezing a sudden thought hit me. _'That bastard didn't tell me what type of brand the Minister likes.' _

"You can't tell me you just noticed," Jaegar droned as he trotted on by, tail flickering in an lazy arch.

"And you couldn't have told me?" I snapped at him as I made my way down the aisle slowly, eyeing each brand critically. Exhaling softly I reached out to grab something, deciding that since I already screwed up there was no point in groveling for forgiveness at my 'incompetence' for not asking Ootori-_sama_ what brand of coffee the Minister appreciates. But before I could grab the coffee can another hand beat me to it, long spidery fingers wrapping around the cylinder as my own fingers brushed against theirs.

"Ah~aaa~, I'm so sorry sir. I didn't know you wanted that also." Tracing up an uniformed clad arm I came face to face with none other than Souh Tamaki, the Minister of the Criminal Justice Department.

"Eh?"

"Hescafe is the best. I'm glad to see that others appreciate such a fine brand of commoner's coffee," he continued, a goofy grin decorating his handsome face, blonde wisps of hair falling elegantly in front of blue eyes. _'He can't be off work right now,'_ I thought, noting his formal-dress cop uniform, the white coloring symbolizing his position in the workforce.

"Sir? What are you doing out of the Headquarters," I asked dumbly, not believing my misfortune. _'I mean really. Is Ootori playing with me now? If Souh was going to go get coffee himself than why the hell send me out?'_ I thought furiously.

"Nani?" Tilting his head he crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing me critically as the coat of his uniform bunched up around his neck, the gold of the shoulder ropes catching my attention as they framed his broad shoulder. _'Is this man an idiot? He could get shot coming out dressed like that,'_ I thought.

"I work at your establishment sir, and I'm just wondering why you're out and about in these dangerous streets." Looking behind him I added, "Specially without any guards to watch over you."

"Oh! Well thank you for wondering about my safety... ahh..."

"Fujioka, Haruhi, sir!"

"...Haruhi-kun! But I just needed some fresh air so I decided to leave the office to get some more coffee, since I've recently became aware that we had no more. I didn't bother to bring any guards with me since I didn't want to be a bother," he supplied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "But I guess you're right. I should of brought someone at least to guard me." If he wasn't my boss I would of slapped him right now for his stupidity.

"Well it's a good thing Ootori-sama sent me out to get your coffe-"

"Eh~!" Freezing at his sudden outburst I took a step back, eyeing his flailing arms warily. "What do you mean Kyouya sent you out to get my coffee? He's supposed to be dealing with business across town!"

"Er... Souh-sam-"

"He's going to be so furious that I'm not there!" he all but squeaked, cutting me off again. "He'll send out the police, the fire department, the-"

"Well Souh-sama," I quickly cut off, "it's alright now since I've found you. You can just say that we ran into each other in the elevator and that you wanted to accompany me to the store to pick out your brand of coffee." All of a sudden I saw white as my face was stuffed into his uniform jacket.

"Oh Haruhi-kun! You're so brilliant. No wonder Kyouya hired you as Head Secretary!"

Eh? "What do you mean Head Secretary sir? I'm just a lowly desk secretary."

Now it was his turn to look confused as he released me. "But than why was your name written under the position as Head Secretary in his notebook?" he inquired.

Before I could even begin to wrap my mind around this new piece of information I heard a shriek coming from the front of the store. "Please, take whatever you want!" Blinking my eyes I yanked on Souh's sleeve, pulling him down behind our aisle.

"What are you doing?" he asked, blue eyes shining at me questioningly.

"Be quiet," I whispered back. "And stay here," I added as I snuck around him, taking a peek around the aisle to see what was happening up front. Noticing three men dressed in baggy clothes and beanies, one of them holding the frantic store clerk at gun point - they must have been gang members, if the pure blue of their clothes signified anything. "The Royal Blues," I muttered under my breath.

"Who's that?" someone breathed in my ear. Starting I jerked back into one of the shelves, knocking over a coffee can that went sliding into the main walkway.

"Who's there?"

Pushing with all my might I knocked both of us back as a bullet whizzed by. "Jaegar," I hissed.

"What do you want me to do?" my jaguar asked, resting at my heels in a crouch.

"Go get that sales clerk out of here. Than run back to the Headquarters and get some help."

"Roger." Watching him disappear around the corner I waited for the ding of the store's entrance, signifying if someone walked in or out. Hearing some shouts and more gun shots the ding finally came. Breathing a sigh of relief I turned back to Souh.

"Do you have a gun on you?" I questioned.

"Er, yes, yes I do!" he all but shouted.

"Who's 'ere huh? I s'ear if ya don't come out Im'ma gunna shot ya dead," one of the gang members sneered, sending off another bullet for emphasis.

Flinching I held my hand out. "Give me the gun." Feeling the cool steel of the weapon touch my fingers my hand folded around the grip in a familiar embrace. "Now stay here this time, please." Crouching I snuck up to the corner of the aisle. Peeking around the shelves I noticed that the three men were conversing with each other, pointing down the main walkway toward our direction. _'Probably deciding the best way to get at us,'_ I thought. Cocking the gun I got on one knee, leaning over the edge of the aisle to shot at them.

"Hey, you got one," Souh said as he leaned over my shoulder, watching as one of the men went down, clutching at his leg.

Ducking behind the aisle again I quickly yanked the other's sleeve, successfully dragging the idiot behind me and away from gun shot. "Ne, Haruhi-kun, are they trying to shot at us?" Souh asked the moment I cocked his handgun again, ready to shot from behind our temporary hide out one more time. Bumbling with my weapon I almost dropped it to the floor in a face-palming worthy moment. How idiotic could this man get. I mean, he's the Minister of the Criminal Justice Department for crying out loud.

"No Souh-san, they're just saying a friendly hello in the typical yakuza way," I muttered sarcastically, getting ready to try to shot at our enemies once more.

"Oh really? Well than." Standing up the idiot walked forward, trying to get around the aisle.

"What the hell are you doing," I screeched as I yanked at his sleeve again, pulling him back down as a bullet whizzed passed, making a swishing and ping noise as it reflected off one of the back glass doors, cracking it to pieces. Landing hard he almost knocked the aisle over with his backward momentum. _'Damn, this just had to happen at a corner convenience store now didn't it. This stupid wooden shelf is hardly ample protection.'_

Refocusing on the blonde beside me I yelled, "Are you insane!" I was seriously questioning this man's sanity. Was this really the guy who I had to take down? He was hardly a worry to Rose, and ultimately Ouran, unlike Ootori-san, that scheming bastard.

"But you just said-"

"I was being sarcastic!" I cut off, causing the blonde to shrink back in fear.

"Haruhi-kun..." he muttered meekly.

"What!" I snapped as I tried to turn once more, ready to fire around our lame safeguard and hopefully continue to hold off the three gang members as we waited for the police to show up. Unfortunately, our pointless arguing caused enough distraction for one of the three who were firing at us to finally sneak around our protection. Staring up the barrel I gulped. _'Oh Kami-sama, why did this have to happen. Damn you Ootori!'_

* * *

_January 17; 12:35 A.M._

_'That baka!'_ he thought furiously as he raced down the sidewalk, pushing people aside as he made his way toward the corner store. After writing his note to Fujioka to get the coffee that he noticed they lacked earlier he leisurely headed up to the thirtieth floor, expecting to force Tamaki to buckle down and get to work on the papers that were steadily building up. To his unfortunate surprise he was met with an empty office except for Ames, Tamaki's Soul, the golden retriever staring up at him guiltily between his paws. After questioning the dog relentlessly he figured out that Tamaki took it upon himself to get the coffee, venturing out into the world... without any guards.

Expect the surprise of the receptionists when they saw him racing through the front doors, Ames hot on his heels. Expect even greater surprise when he ran into Jaegar, the Soul jaguar of secretary Fujioka Haruhi. And expect all hell to be let lose when he heard from the jaguar that Tamaki and Fujioka were trapped in the corner store under gun fire from a local gang.

_'I swear I'm going to murder that moron when I get my hands on him.'_ Skidding to a stop before the corner store, noting quickly that the store's front windows were shattered through, he unhooked his gun from his gun belt, stepping through one of the shattered windows as to not alert anyone from the bell that would ding if he went through the front door. Noticing the overturned shelves, food scattered every which way, he heard a low groan. Cocking his gun he swerved quickly to the left, aiming his barrel at an unconscious man, blood leaking from his leg and nose.

_'Did Tamaki do this?'_ he wondered idly. _'There's no way he would though. Tamaki is such a pacifist. He wouldn't even hurt a fly.'_ Stepping back his foot crunched a glass shard under his boot.

"Freeze before I shot you," a voice said, the soft growl causing his eyes to widen a fraction. Stilling he raised his hands, feeling the presence of someone behind him (_'A couple of inches,'_ he found himself estimating). "Drop your gun," the person hissed. Dropping it without a second thought he held his hands up in an innocent gesture. "On your head," the person prompted. Placing them there he tensed his body.

"What's happening now?" Tamaki! Acting on reflex Kyouya quickly turned, kicking his foot upwards. Knocking the other person's hand - _'I was right about that couple of inches'_ - the gun went flying in the air, landing a few feet away. Using the other's momentary dumbfoundedness he lunged forward, knocking them to the floor.

"Tamaki, get out of here," he hissed as he held the other down.

"Ootori-sama?" Freezing he looked down into the wide eyes of one Fujioka Haruhi, arms pinned above her head.

"Kyouya! What are you doing?" Tamaki yelled as he ran over.

"Ah~ Fujioka-kun. Pardon me. Police reflexes you know." Pushing off the other he stood up, dusting his uniform sleeves of lent. Turning toward Tamaki his glasses flashed, causing the other to shrink back in fear. "Now Tamaki-"

"Tamaki!" In a blur of blonde fur Ames jumped his way over Haruhi, jumping into the waiting arms of his master.

"Ames!" the blonde laughed, falling to the floor in a heap of giggles and wet tongue licks.

Sighing Kyouya turned back to Haruhi, who was in the process of getting up. Feeling his gaze she turned, staring at him curiously. "Who attacked?"

"The Royal Blues."

"How many were there?"

"There were three. This one" - she pointed to the one passed out with the broken nose and bleeding leg - "and two more in the back near the coffee."

"And who took them down?"

A pause. "I did."

_'How interesting,'_ he thought as he tilted his chin up, glasses catching the lighting once more.

"Kyouya, Haruhi-kun is amazing," Tamaki suddenly voiced as he clamped him on the shoulder. Tilting his head Kyouya looked at the other, bright blue eyes shining in earnest at him. "He took them down like they were nothing."

"Really now?" he all but purred, the deep hum sending Haruhi rigid. "How intriguing." Note a nervous shift here.

"Really Kyouya, if you knew Haruhi-kun was so experienced with a gun why didn't you give him the position as Head Secretary. I mean, you wanted someone who could fight right?" Tamaki pressed.

"Correct, but I was unaware of... his abilities with a weapon prior to this moment."

"Eh? Really?" Pondering this piece of information for a moment Tamaki shrugged, turning his grin onto a fidgeting Haruhi. "Well now you know. So please make him the new Head Secretary." Cue puppy eyes here. "We get along really well." Intensify the puppy eyes.

Sighing heavily Kyouya nodded. "I don't see why not." Laughing Tamaki launched himself at Haruhi, causing the girl to stumble back slightly. "Besides," he murmured. "I think me and Fujioka-kun here need to get better acquainted with each other, ne?"

* * *

_January 17; 12:46 A.M._

_'Oh okaa-san in heaven; I'm screwed.'_

* * *

**Pronunciation/Meanings -**

_Ames: Ay-Mz (means friend) - a golden retriever_

_yakuza: Japan's mafia (like thing)_

_baka: idiot/stupid_

_sugoi: awesome/cool_

_kami-sama: god_

_arigatou: thank you_

_hescafe: the commoner's coffee Haruhi brings the Host Club in the first episode in the anime (a little humor there, ne)_

_okaa-san: __formal way to address your mother_

_Well all I can say is that I'm terribly sorry for taking almost a year to update again. I will admit I got lazy, but of course that's a lousy excuse. But by no means am I gunna give up on my stories, so never fear! Anyways, I was supposed to have this chapter out in March (since I was gunna finish writing it during my Spring Break), but my livejournal deleted my whole chapter. WTF!moment right there. So I went into a mini-depression. I started writing again at the end of April, but when it hit May I couldn't do anything because of AP tests than I had to study for my final exams (seniors got out early; hurray!). So obviously I just graduated (hurray!) so I should be able to focus on writing now. In all honesty I should be on chapter five right now, and chapter eight by the end of the summer so I better book it._

_Anywho, explanations on the chapter :D I had decided to give Tamaki his golden retriever. I couldn't resist, it just fits him so well. I was actually contemplating a parrot for a while, but it was like 'nah, that's just stupid'. Besides I want Kyouya's Soul to bully him and a golden retriever is so much easier to attack. Alright second note, Kyouya calls Haruhi a girl in his Third Person POV say what? Yep. Kyouya knows, but he won't say anything for a while yet, just hint at it. Third note, I have no idea what time period I'm trying to base this in. I mean they have pretty high tech guns and clothing and have amusement parks but there are no cars (only trains) and the buildings are old and made of brick and yeah... I'm just writing whatever is popping in my head. Fourth note, if you can guess what line I used from another of my fanfics I'll write a chapter based on an idea of yours. Preferably a place that someone can go to hang out in (and have total fluff moments). I'll even use the couple you want (one with Haruhi paired with either Tamaki or Kyouya though, sorry). Fifth and final note, I love The Big Bang Theory. Just sayings. "Got your back Jack; Bitches be crazy." haha :D_

_p.s.: if you can point out some spelling errors I have than I will be very grateful. My brother's computer doesn't have Microsoft installed so I don't have anything to spell check for me at the moment. thanks!_

* * *

___Review please by clicking that pretty little thought bubble that has replaced the purple bar. I hope I get some reviews. Not asking for much. Maybe two please :)_  



	4. The First Ruse

_**Rating:** T-M for violence purposes and some lemon, as they say, later on._

_**DCP:** July 10_

_**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Ouran or the Golden Compass. If I owned Ouran, I would have forced people to have made a drama a lot sooner. If I owned the Golden Compass... well I would own the Golden Compass._

_**Summary:** Name: Fujioka Haruhi. Position: Commander of the White Rose Brigade. My Objective: eliminate Souh Tamaki, prime suspect for the illegal tampering of Out-of-Body Soul Linkage. My Obstacle: Head Chief of Ouran's Secret Police, Ootori Kyouya._

_**Pairing(s):**TamakixHaruhixKyouya (OT3)_

_**A/N:** READ! READ, READ, READ PLEASE! I changed something in the last chapter, so all the people who are returning readers you need to know this: Haruhi is disguised as a male on purpose, and she goes along with it. Ok. That's all for that. Now, someone shot me. This wasn't supposed to take this long to update. I blame you Warp Tour, and your awesome distracting bands and their sexy members. Anyways, onto the story!_

* * *

**Truth Beneath the Lies**

Chapter Three: The First Ruse

* * *

_"A half truth is a whole lie."_

_~Yiddish Proverb_

* * *

Gasping in pain - _'or is this pleasure,'_ his befuddled mind tried to process - he was all but slammed into the edge of the desk, papers flying in a cluttered mess onto the carpeted floor below in their haste. Looking passed the other's head he noted absentmindedly that his uniform jacket laid to waste a few feet away, the white of it a brilliant contrast against the black plush of carpet, the golden winks of ropes and buttons shining at him mockingly. "_Ah~! _Stop pleas-" he all but gurgled, pushing at the other weakly as his shirt was ripped open, a button that popped off rolling its way toward his innocen- his jacket that lay innocently on the floor.

"Oh you want me to stop? Are you so sure?" the other purred, tone dark and deep and oh so very promising of naughty, satisfying deeds. Bending he accented his question by pulling a distinctly rounded nipple into his mouth, sucking on it tantalizingly slow as he grounded against the other, moving their perfectly aligned pelvises in quick circular thrusts. "Do you really want me to stop?" Adding a hand he slowly tweaked at the other nipple, giving it hard pinches and tight squeezes to counteract the slow, gentle sucking of the other one.

Moaning deeply he threw his head back hard, the only motion his dizzying mind was capable of displaying, wondering idly if that violent action would cause him whiplash. "Faster please...!" he groaned, not quite sure if he meant it toward the deep quick thrusts grounding their erections together or toward the slow teasing nips and pulls and licks on one of his abused unsatisfied nipples.

"But I thought you wanted me to stop?" And the other was pulling away; oh no, no no no, he didn't want this to stop at all. He wanted the other plastered to him, chained by sweat and muscles and distinct curves and angles that fitted together so perfectly with his own, locking them in place for eternity. He wanted the other to slam into him relentlessly as he himself clawed, gripping and heaving desperately at the other's taunt bare muscles, trying to squeeze them into one as their heat raised to one epic mind-blowing, brain disorienting ending.

"No!" he cried out, fisting the others black locks in a tight demanding grip to yank his head up, smashing their lips together in a bruising snarl of teeth and tongues. And as their deep throated moans blended together in harmony the other forced him back roughly onto the desk, looming over his defenseless form as he straddled his hips in haste. He couldn't help but think how right this moment felt as his willingly exposed neck was attacked brutally, marks leaving a possessive trail down toward the belted pants that snugged his hips teasingly.

"Stop being such a wimp Ames. It's not nothing new. You've heard all this before you damn pup," she hissed, whacking the other with her bushy tail as she trotted on by.

Moving his large paws from his ears he rubbed his nose was one as he sat up, whimpering at the other weakly. "But they're so loud," cue hearty moan rumbling through the closed oak door, "and totally unabashed. I mean aren't they afraid of being caught? And what type of punishment is this?"

"One my master is quite good at carrying out," she barked proudly, quieting the other's complaints with the sharp teeth she exposed in her gloating. Whining lowly he lay back down, covering his eyes with his paws, trying to block out images of what the heated moans that reached his ears instilled. Oh how he wished they waited until they got home to get at it. At least than he could have asked to be let out onto the balcony before the dirty deeds they were bond to commit. After all, he was but a dog, and he couldn't very well operate an elevator.

* * *

_January 18; 1:00 P.M._

Stacking up my minimal belongings - which included, and only included, a picture of my Okaa-san - I stepped back to take one last reflective look at my old desk. If it wasn't for this job right at this table I would of never have gotten my chance at Head Secretary for probably weeks. I'm not exactly the most religious or superstitious person in the world, but it always did amaze me at how faith played out sometimes.

"Excited now Haruhi?" asked Jaegar, his brawny body padding lightly at my heels as we headed toward the elevator.

"Of course; who wouldn't be excited to work for the Head Chief?" What was really implied: of course; I'm one step closer to the Minister by working under the Head Chief.

Saying some temporary goodbyes to some of my distressed (female) workers I stepped into the elevator, watching the doors close with some satisfaction. "We're almost their Jaegar."

"Don't let your guard down Haruhi. We might of skated passed this smoothly so far, but eventually the ice will crack, and it will be a bumpy ride from then on out." Implied meaning: Ootori's a smart man. You better watch out with what you do or say around him now or you'll end up swimming with the fishes.

"I know." Straightening from my previous slouched position I stepped forward as the elevator slowed. "He already knows about one lie I've stated." _'Thanks to Tamaki,' _I thought snidely. I should have just let him die, but that wouldn't have been a worthy fight. Besides I still need to do the first half of my mission: figure out where the illegal tampering of Out-of-Body Soul linkage was happening at.

As the doors dinged open I was greeted with a wide, ovular space. As the Headquarters of the Criminal Justice Department was conical in shape, it would be obvious that instead of a flat, square top it would be rounded like a sphere, hint the unusual circular plans of this room. The Minister's working unit was the top floor after all.

Stepping forward and out of the elevator I took in the rest of my surroundings. Only half of the room was visible. The Minister's half resided behind an oak wall that split the space in two, a door in the middle the only passageway to get to the other side. _'Protection reasons,'_ I thought. _'Since the Head Secretary and the Head Chief are the Minister's last line of defense if anyone tried to kidnap or kill him. They'll be used as a distraction while he snuck out through some hidden elevator to safety.'_

Focusing back on the half of the room visible I noted two desks that flanked the door, the one on the right bigger than the one on the left. On either side of the desks were large filing cabinets, and on either wall were pictures of earthen surroundings. Stepping toward the smaller of the two desks I placed my laptop bag down on top of it. "Cozy," Jaegar purred.

"Stop being sarcastic," I hissed as I stepped around the desk, settling into the cushy black computer chair that was tucked neatly into it. _'Rich bastards,'_ I thought as I sunk into the material.

"I'm just stating what your inner most soul would be saying. Wait, funny that," he jeered, smirking up at me from underneath the desk where he settled.

Rolling my eyes I quickly unpacked my laptop, setting it in the left hand corner of my desk, since the right was already occupied by the business computer I was provided. While I was deciding whether or not to place the picture of my Okaa-san on the desk or stick her in one of the drawers I failed to notice the door to my left open and close softly. It was only until a shadow cast its self over me that I looked up, blinking my honey orbs at murky gray ones hidden behind designer glasses.

"Settling in well are we?" he hummed, nodding his head toward my laptop.

"Ah." _'How very intelligent of me,'_ I cursed in my head as I quickly stuffed the photo of my mother into the drawer on my right hand side.

Smirking at my reply he slowly pushed my chair back, bending over to look underneath at my Soul. "What a mighty jaguar you have Fujioka-kun. Such a worthy Soul don't you think?" he asked as he knelt down, reaching out to stroke Jaegar, who in turn folded his ears back against his skull in distaste but otherwise showed no other discomfort in being touched.

"Yes. My mother had one too," I replied, trying to shake off the sudden chill that washed over me. I wasn't used to other people touching my Soul. Most usually asked out of consideration before they would even dare lay hands on the most precious part of someone else's being. _'Of course Ootori wouldn't ask now would he,' _I thought as I shivered, watching as his long elegant fingers lightly skimmed over Jaegar's silky fur.

Staring in mild fascination as Jaegar slowly lowered his head to rest on his paws in relaxation, ears flicking to attention as a thin tail swung about in lazy twirls, a sudden wave of calmness washed over me. _'A Ghost Emotion,'_ I thought as my own sudden panic tried to overpower Jaegar's calmer, defenseless ones. Something wasn't right here. "She did now? How interesting is that."

"Eh?"

Chuckling softly his hand trailed lower to grip and release at Jaegar's muscular neck, massaging the tension out of the stiff muscles. "You mean you don't know?" he questioned mysteriously.

"Know what?"

"That mostly women have cats as Souls." Before I knew it Jaegar was manhandled from out under the desk, flung like the stuff toy that he wasn't – but what Ootori made him out to be with his unbelievable strength - to the other side of the room. In the next second my chair was slammed against the barrier that separated us from the Minister's half of the thirtieth floor, Ootori squeezing a leg between both of mine as he loomed over me, hands gripping the arm rests like iron cage bars as he trapped me in. "Nasha, keep Fujioka-chan's Soul occupied will you."

"Of course Kyou-sama," a deep growl issued. It was then that I noticed the wolf, her short lean frame detaching itself from the shadows it was once a part of. Black from head to toe she trotted forward lazily, her casual disposition stating that she saw Jaegar as no threat. Leaning forward on her fore paws she wagged her bottom playfully, eyeing my Soul's tense body with gleaming teeth and laughing blue eyes. "Let's play ne, kitty-cat."

"Beautiful isn't she?" Ootori purred near my ear, starting me back into reality. Jerking my eyes away from the pouncing wolf I focused onto him instead, trying to ignore the vicious growls and yelps of pain that issued from beyond our desks.

"Maybe under different circumstances, possibly," I snapped back, flinching slightly when my ear suddenly started to pulse painfully.

"Oh? Jealous are we Fujioka-chan," he murmured playfully, his warm breath ghosting over my throbbing earlobe.

"Why do you keep insisting on calling me –chan," I hissed, trying to get my ear away from his mouth. His wolf was already gnawing on Jaegar's ear; I didn't need him reenacting the same action onto my own.

My head was yanked back painfully, a yelp of surprise passing my lips from the sudden motion. "You might have everyone else fooled; with the Headquarters database having all the names jumbled up so no one can tell your true gender, but not me _Ha-ru-hi-chan_." His lips pressed innocently against my exposed neck, his nose breathing in deeply as he nuzzled there. "There's no point in lying to me. You're already in enough trouble don't you think," he hissed as he moved away, pulling my head forward to face him. "First your gender and now your fighting experience. You're just full of secrets now aren't you Haruhi_-kun_."

Gulping I tried to twist out of his grip, but my struggling only earned me another harsh yank as he forced my head back again. Staring up into his eyes he leaned down, our foreheads bumping. "You might have Tamaki's trust already Haruhi, but not mine. As Head Chief it's my responsibility to kill anything I deem a threat. So tell me now, what other secrets are you hiding?" His lips brushed lightly against mine as he spoke, dark eyes staring unmercifully, the black swirls like a promising vortex that would swallow me up in a quick, painful death.

"Nothing else," I gasped as his grip tightened in unbearable strength.

"Oh? Are you so sure? I'm willing to look pass these little mishaps of information for Tamaki's sake. He adores you so much already you know. It would be a shame if you suddenly disappeared on him. A generous gift, you could say, that I'm giving you here by allowing you to stay. After all, I'm not known for my benevolent disposition. You'd be wise to rethink your answer."

Swallowing hard – my mouth felt like a hundred degree desert with how hoarse it got – I answered, "There's nothing else. I swear." _'At least nothing else that you need to know,'_ I added in my mind as he glared down at me (or his glasses glared as they reflected the light).

"For your sake you better be right." Giving my head a parting yank he pulled away, straightening out his police uniform. "What have I told you Nasha? Stop playing with him." It was only than that I noticed that the back of my neck hurt more than it should of. Sliding off my chair I peeked over my desk to find Jaegar pinned to the floor, Ootori's Soul biting his neck as she forced him into submission. _'It's like she's playing with food,'_ I thought queasily as she let go, giving Jaegar one slow, tantalizing parting lick. _'Like a sample.' _I shivered. Ootori was definitely a man I didn't want to play with. What did my Tou-chan get me into?

* * *

_January 27; 10:23 A.M._

"_Haruhi~!_" And just like every other time this declaration came I was soon met with a white uniform shirt, my face forced against it roughly as my body was pinned between the blonde male and my computer chair.

"Ah, Souh-sama, please, I can't breathe," I gasped as I pushed uselessly against his slim form. His arms were like restraints. The first time this happened (him squeezing me into a death hug) was the day after Ootori's threat. Souh had come up from the elevator, honed in on me like some sort of radar, than decided to wrap me in his arms like some long lost lover. No. That wasn't right. More like a darling son whose father was reunited with after months apart; if him calling me musuko had anything to go by.

"Tamaki," the smooth voice hummed from my left, "release Haruhi-kun. I need him in a bit." And then there was Ootori. Over the past two weeks he insisted (more like ignored my protests) in calling me Haruhi, tacking on –kun for his own sick enjoyment at my obvious discomfort.

"But Kyouya! Haruhi needs to know how much his Tou-chan loves him!" he all but screamed, gripping me tighter. Flailing my arms I accidentally smacked Souh in the face, causing him to recoil in shock.

Taking in some much needed air I massaged my throat as I said, "One, you are not my Otou-san" – cue one of his dramatic grips at the front of his shirt near his heart – "and two, please reframe from hugging me. It's not very professional." And there he goes into his corner on the other side of Ootori's desk, growing mushrooms near the other's cabinet.

Turning back to my paperwork I ignored his useless mutterings of "no one loves Tou-chan anymore" and "Okaa-san is polluting my darling musuko into a workaholic" and how "Okaa-san is so mean to his loveable Shujin". Or I did until the quiet "Haruhi-kun" reached my ears. Flinching I turned toward Ootori, who ignored me as his continued on typing. It was easy to tell though what his tone instilled. "Fix this or face the consequences". It was a tone I was on the receiving end of a lot more times then I felt comfortable with admitting.

Sighing I leaned forward in my chair. "Ah, Souh-sama," I cooed softly, almost flinching at my sugary tone. He sniffed but didn't turn, continuing to poke at one of his mushrooms in dejection. Rolling my eyes heavenwards I said instead, "Tamaki-senpai." He turned at that, puppy eyes peeking at me from underneath his blonde bangs. I still haven't quite figured out why he wanted me to call him and Ootori with –senpai (and with first name usage at that). Souh explained once about how they were my senior officers and how to build a more stable comradeship I should treat them not as bosses but as senpai. I ended up zoning him out halfway into his speech when he started to trail off into his family terms.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I don't mind the hugs" – a total lie; this man was obviously trying to kill me with them – "but please do reframe from calling yourself my Tou-chan. I already have one and I don't need another."

Ignoring my latter comment I was met with another vicious hug, followed by, "I knew my darling musuko loved me! Don't worry my love; Tou-chan will never let you go." Cue tight squeeze that made my chock on my split.

Hearing a loud snap Tamaki turned both of us around. Ootori was standing up, grabbing his gun belt to clip at his waist, previously used laptop closed. Looking at us he voiced, "Tamaki, let Haruhi-kun go. We need to check out the dilemma at the shipyard."

"More Rose activity I take?"

"Hm," was his only reply.

"Well then, have fun my sweet Haruhi." Releasing me after another bone crushing hug he turned to Kyouya. "You better take care of our cute little musuko you hear Okaa-san. I expect him back with every hair intact."

If Ootori wasn't so refined I would have expected an eye roll from him. Instead he looked at me. "Get your belt." Grabbing said item I clipped it through one belt loop, the right side where my gun was tucked into its pouch sinking down my hip. Quickly following him into the elevator our Soul's stayed behind with Souh, to protect him in our absence. The last thing I saw was Tamaki blowing an over exaggerated kiss at the both of us. He truly was a baka wasn't he?

* * *

Haninozuka Mitsukuni, better known as Hani-senpai (at his insistence – I swear him and Tamaki could be related), was going to accompany me and Ootori to the shipyard. Since the short dirty blonde male (_'not enough vegetables,' _I thought when I first met him) got the distress signal from his squad of Secret Police – Hani-senpai is one of the four squad leaders that report to Ootori – he upheld his right to help inspect what his men had found. Which was why all three of us stood wearily outside the cargo holder that resided uphill from the shipyard, tense from the shouting and gunshots that emitted from the barn like structure.

Grabbing a device that sort of looked like a walky-talky from his belt Ootori clicked a button. "Tachibana, report."

Static met us followed by a gruff voice stating, "The Rose members are being detained as we speak Kyouya-sama."

"I expect it to be done in three minutes." A muttered "Hai" met us before the lines were disconnected.

"Haru-chan, this is your first mission for the Headquarters ne?"

Turning toward Hani I blinked, handling my gun with inpatient fidgets of my fingers. "Hai." I had to get in there, see what was happening. I hadn't been in contact with my Tou-chan in over a week. He said it would raise less suspicion if we met every other Sunday for a conference. I had no idea what Rose was doing right now, but the last time I was briefed about my brigades orders it was stated that they weren't supposed to touch the shipyard until next week's cargo came in. Was this just a scouting mission that went wrong or did the plans changed? Did they find out some new information about the Soul tampering?

Starting when Ootori's walky-talky went off on his belt the same gruff voice said it was alright now for us to enter. Following close behind Ootori's slim form, Hani following up at my heels, we entered into the holder. What met us first were upturned boxes, some of them smashed beyond repair, others just spurning their contents with turned backs and bent edges. Next was water, which leaked from barrels that were stacked up in small sections on the left and right, bullet holes in the clear plastic letting the liquid leak freely. The last sight was what made me queasy. In the center of it all were three kneeling men, their heads forced down in submission as six guns were pointed at them. They were WRB members, part of the third division. That was Kaoru's brigade.

Walking forward Ootori addressed the one Secret Police man that was standing outside the circle. "Tachibana" – he was a tall man with swept back brown hair, tinted glasses hiding his eyes – "are these all the members?"

"No Kyouya-sama. Some are being detained up above." Looking behind me I noticed there were two sets of stair cases, one of the left and one on the right, that led up to a metal over hanger, the thin walkways leading to doors on the top floor.

"Haruhi, Hani, please go help up top," Ootori said was he moved around Tachibana, cutting through the crowd of Secret Police to look down at the prisoners.

"I'll take the left and you the right, ok Haru-chan?" Hani asked as we turned, walking away from the group.

"Of course Hani-senpai," I answered as we separated. I quickly cleared the steps, the metal shaking with age. _'Kaoru has to be up here somewhere,'_ I thought frantically, heading toward an open doorway all the way down the platform. _'He and Hikaru always go out with their brigades.' _Picking up the pace the metal rang out softly from my hard steps. _'What will I do if he's back here? What will I do if he's on Hani-senpai's side? I can't let both of the twins get captured. One of them has to be Commander when I'm not there. But I can't blow my cover either,'_ I thought frustratingly. Slowing I stopped at the right of the doorway, figuring my gun nervously. "I'll just do whatever I can," I muttered softly. Giving my head a firm affirmative shake I lifted my gun and bolted into the room, pointing. "Is everything ok in here?" I asked.

There were two Secret Police men in the room. One of them was holding their helmets, which were cracked with bullet holes and otherwise useless. At his heels was a panther, the dark feline lounging elegantly on the floor, tailing swishing in satisfaction. The other was knelt over a red head, his body squished into the ground by the bigger man's weight. His Soul was missing. The red head looked up at my voice, bright olive eyes connecting with mine. _'Kaoru,'_ I thought. This was just not my day was it?

The one with the helmets turned, giving me a friendly grin. "_Ah~_ you must be Ootori-sama's back up ne?" he asked joyfully. "But we got things under control here as you can see, right Yamamoto?"

Getting I gruff reply from the other guard I nodded my head in understanding, still eyeing Kaoru. "He looks pretty vicious," I stated offhandedly as I took in all the points quickly. Point One) both guards didn't have their helmets on. Point Two) Kaoru's hands weren't tied yet. Point Three) both guards' guns were in their holders. Point Four) if I didn't do anything fast Kaoru's hands were going to be tied.

"Yeah he was," Yamamoto sneered as he reached behind himself to unhook the cuffs from his belt. "Blasted our helmets straight open before we could apprehend him."

Looking at Kaoru once more I noticed he was eyeing my gun before he looked back at me. Tilting my eyes quickly toward the standing guard I looked back at him. He jerked his head softly to signify the one on top of him before staring down, body tense. Taking a deep breath I thought, _'Here goes nothing'_ before I cocked my gun and shot.

The rest of it happened quickly. The guard who was holding the helmets fell, a bullet to his head. The panther jumped to its feet, moving to attack me – guess that answers which guard left his Soul behind. One of the helmets rolled toward Kaoru when the panther kicked it is its haste to get at me. Manhandling an arm from out of Yamamoto's surprised grasp, Kaoru reached desperately toward the headgear. Turning he whacked Yamamoto in the head, forcing him to roll off at the same time the feline jumped, forcing me onto the ground as it tried to snap at my neck, claws digging into my arms in a bloody mess. Jumping to his feet Kaoru headed toward the dead guard, reaching for his gun belt. Recovering Yamamoto fumbled to free his gun at the same time Kaoru unhooked the gun he was after. Another loud _bang!_ filled the air as a cloud of gold dust burst before me. Everything settled into an eerie quiet.

"Are you ok?" I asked after a stunned moment of silence passed.

"Yeah," Kaoru muttered as he whipped his brow of sweat. Looking at me he stepped forward, hand reaching out, mouth opening to say…

"Haruhi? Is everything alright up there?" Ootori's baritone voice called, the smooth deep tone echoing easily up toward us.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Are you ok?" called Hani's higher pitched voice from across the way. Neither of them could see inside of the room. Ootori was too far below and Hani's walkway was shorter than mine. Neither of them knew what crime I just committed.

"Met me on Wednesday Kaoru," I whispered hoarsely, looking around for an escape route. "You can tell me whatever you found then." Spotting an air vent I quickly shoved him toward it.

"But Haruhi…."

"Not now! If they find me like this they'll kill both of us," I hissed. "Now give me a hand with this box." Moving quickly we pushed the box under the air vent. "Take my gun."

"Why do I need that?" he asked.

"So Ootori will think you overpowered me; that man is too smart for his own good," I muttered snidely as I helped Kaoru up onto the box.

"Haruhi?" I heard again, hearing metal shaking as Ootori climbed the stairs down the way.

"Get going," I hissed as I pushed at Kaoru helplessly. He had to get out of here. I couldn't lose them both. I won't lose them both.

"Wednesday?" he asked as he gripped the edge of the vent.

"Wednesday," I agreed. Then he was gone. Grabbing one of the dead guards I squeezed the best I could under his limp body. Let Ootori think I was trapped under the man's superior size, helpless to stop the Rose member from leaving.

Rounding the corner, gun cocked, Ootori's dark eyes quickly swept over the surroundings. Two dead guards, shattered helmets, and one me trapped under a dead man's weight. Quickly sheathing his gun he headed toward me. "What happened here?" he questioned monotonously, as if it was natural to find me trapped under dead dudes, all bloody and helpless. _'Bastard,'_ I couldn't help but think. _'Damn rich bastard.'_

"I came in here to find Yamamoto and the other apprehending the Rose member. Neither of them had their helmets on since they were broken through. Yamamoto got over powered; the other guard was tripped by the panther Soul in its haste to help its master. The Rose member threw a helmet at me, which knocked my gun away. He grabbed it, shot the Soul, and then went to attack the last guard. I tried to help but obviously…" I looked down at myself, as if that explained exactly what had happened to get me under this man's useless body.

Sighing Ootori grabbed at my arms. Winching I pulled back. Blinking his eyes he grabbed my arms once more, pulling my tattered uniform sleeves back. "What happened here?" I completely forgot about the claw marks. Trailing a finger lightly over one slash I winched again. "Hm. Like a knife," Ootori muttered. "You didn't say anything imperative did you?"

Thank god for men who hardly get hit. Even though that would pose to be a problem later on if and when I had to take Ootori out it also meant that he was probably never on the receiving end of a Soul with claws. Most claw marks were long tares in flesh, just like most knife wounds could be if you were trying to torture information out of someone. "No. Of course not," I said, trying to sound affronted. "Do you think I'm that stupid?" Looking at me blankly he stood, stepping to the other side of the dead guard. Feeling the weight being lifted off me I pushed weakly onto my knees at the same time Hani rounded into the room.

"Haru-chan!" he cried helplessly, tears pricking at the corner of his eyelids. I was soon attacked by small limbs, my body crushed into Hani's strong grip. "I thought I lost you Haru-chan!" he wailed, grip tightening to extreme proportions. How strong was he anyways? He was so tiny too. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked, shooting the questions off like rapid gun fire as he pulled back, looking at me through watery eyes.

"I'm fine Hani-senpai. I just got scratched that's all," I muttered back soothingly, pulling out of his grasp to show him my arms.

"That will get check when we get back to Headquarters," Ootori said as he stood up from Yamamoto's body, deeming it useless when he found no important items. "No need to get Tamaki sick from whatever you might have picked up from the knife." _'Of gee, thanks so much for caring,' _I thought sarcastically as Hani helped me to me feet.

* * *

Collapsing onto my bed I buried my face between two pillows, letting out a long sigh. It felt like years since I was able to lie in my bed. After returning to Headquarters I was ushered up to the thirtieth floor, Hani accompanying me (since Ootori disappeared with the five captured WRB members sometime earlier). Upon entering the Minister's floor I was bombarded by questions from a frantic Souh. Hani explained to Souh what happened, the idiot's commentary interrupting every few sentences. "You must have been so afraid my little piglet" and "Why wasn't Okaa-san with you" and "Oh my poor darling musuko! I would have never left you to battle those wretched oni alone".

Ootori came up a few minutes after Hani left, a first aid kit in hand. Forcing me to sit on top of his desk he pulled his computer chair around, sitting down to attend to my arms. _'I had almost forgotten,' _I reminisced as I rolled over in my bed, a pillow clutched to my chest. _'That the Ootori Zaibatsu mainly dealt with medicine.' _Lifting up one securely wrapped arm to eye level I could almost feel Ootori's thin nimble fingers once more, wrapping the gauze tightly around my forearms after he cleaned and sterilized them. He was so gentle, his eyes intent as his hand moved effortlessly to treat my cuts. _'Probably has a lot of practice,'_ I thought as I rested my arm back on the pillow, _'with Souh. That baka looks like he'd hurt himself repeatedly.'_

Afterwards I had filled out a report, given it to Ootori and left, my duties for the day finished. Picking up some anpan at the store I headed home to my small one room apartment. Entering I was greeted with a stair case to my left that lead up to the loft, which held my bed. In front of me was a long black couch, a coffee table in front of it and a small entertainment center in front of that to hold the television. Three steps behind the couch was the kitchen sink, which was an square shaped island. To the left of the island was the rest of the small kitchen, the fridge tucked into the corner. To the right of the island a few paces was a small table, four chairs waiting neatly to be seated on. Behind all that were two doors tucked into opposite corners. They were the only way to enter into the small bath and toilet area respectively; on the inside was a sliding door that separated the two sections, since the sink was on the baths side. All and all it was a cozy little place, but it wasn't my underground home.

After eating at the table, I took a quick bath before heading up stairs, collapsing on the bed I was on right now. For some reason I had a feeling life was going to get a lot more complicated the more I spent with Souh and Ootori.

And to tell you the truth, I didn't like that thought one bit.

* * *

**Pronunciation/Meanings -**

_Nasha - Nah-Sha (means judge) - a black wolf_

_musuko – son_

_shujin – husband_

_oni – one way to say demon_

_anpan – a Japanese sweet bun filled with red bean paste_

_Alright than. Chapter explanations. The entire first scene was created out of my own selfish reasons. I really want some smut scenes, but obviously Haruhi isn't with either of our favorite Hosts right now. So, that leaves the two of them. And to just point something out, yes Tamaki and Kyouya are in a relationship. Have been since high school. Second bit, how the characters address each other. For some strange little reason I always want to stick with the stupid honorifics system. Stick with last names (-san, -chan, and -kun attached) if you are not close friends. Hint why Haruhi addresses them by last name (-sama because they are her bosses). Tamaki if half French... he don't do no honorific stuff to the 'T' (hint why he is calling Haruhi... well Haruhi already). Kyouya had switch from Fujioka-kun to Haruhi-kun because he a) knows her real gender so the -kun is an (annoying) tease toward her and b) feels that she deserves no respect from him since she lied (and c) for his own amusement). Now Tamaki's -senpai bit is because it doesn't feel like Ouran to me if Haruhi doesn't address them as -senpai. It will also help her go from last names to first (since that's how Tamaki wants her to address them). So by chapter five hopefully all the Souh and Ootori in the story will be changed with Tamaki and Kyouya._

_Third bit, Hani's name. I was going to type Hunny but then I was like, 'that ain't how they probably write it in Japanese; that is so American'. Than I was gunna go for Huni (since that sounds like the American Hunny). Then I was all like 'but wait, Mori comes from Morinozuka so wouldn't Hani's name come from Haninozuka? Maybe we're all just hearing it wrong'. I don't know. I kinda like Hani, so if it bugs you oh well. And finally Haruhi's apartment. It's actually a very small thing, but the Japanese are so good at taking something small and making it look big. I thought her apartment should be a little more upper class than what it is in the manga, hence why it sounds so fancy (oh my god, she has a loft)._

_Well thats all for now folks. So, please review! I'm hoping for four more (since that's what I got last time; come on, all four previous reviewers can review again right). I'll see you next chapter. And because I'm so nice, I'll give you an overview:_

_Tamaki...and the supermarket. Holy shit!_

_Review please :D_


End file.
